The present invention relates to a process for oligomerizing the light olefins by means of a particular synthetic, crystalline, porous material.
Several processes for oligomerizing the olefins are known, which use synthetic zeolites as catalysts.
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,942; 3,760,024; 3,775,501; 3,827,968; 3,960,978; 4,021,502; 4,150,062 and 4,227,992 processes are known for producing high-octane gasolines by starting from olefins by means of zeolites of "ZSM" type, i.e., zeolites constituted by silicon and aluminum oxides.